A versatile hand-held scissors-type cutting and stripping tool includes a pair of pivotally connected handle members, a pair of stripping blades for stripping the outer insulation layer from a thin flat multi-conductor cable, and an adjustable cutting and stripping blade mounted on one handle member for at least partially cutting a flat or round insulated conductor inserted within a cutting recess contained in the other handle member, and for scoring and stripping a round conductor or cable inserted in a stripping bore also contained within said other handle member.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Stripping tools are well known in the prior art for stripping the insulation from round insulated cables or conductors. In such tools, a stripping blade is adjusted to a desired depth relative to an opening in the tool that receives the round insulated conductor, whereupon the tool is rotated to slice through the insulation layer. The tool is then axially displaced relative to the insulated conductor, thereby to strip the severed insulation layer from the conductor.
Similarly, scissors-type handle-operated cutting devices are known in the art for completely severing a desired length from an insulated conductor.
Normally, a cable-installing technician is provided with a kit containing a large number of tools required for performing the various cutting and insulation-stripping functions required for insulated cables and conductors of various types, shapes, and sizes.
For many years, CONNECTOOL INC., the assignee of the present invention, has marketed the AM12 cutting and stripping tool, which is an adjustable cable cutter and stripper for round cables, VTP/STP telephone and data cables, and other flexible cables. A single stripping and cutting blade is adjustable for different insulation thicknesses, thereby to prevent damage of the shielding layer and the conductors during the scoring and stripping of the outer insulation layer.
The tool of the present invention was developed to provide a single versatile tool that fulfils many needs of the technician in the field, including the stripping of insulation from thin flat multi-conductor cables.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved hand-held scissors-type cutting and stripping tool that includes a pair of precision stripping blades for stripping insulation from thin flat multi-conductor cables, a single blade that is operable to cut flat and round insulated conductors, and to strip the outer insulation layer from round conductors and cables.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a hand-operated scissors-type tool including a pair of pivotally connected handle members, a first one of which carries a cutting recess for receiving a flat or round insulated conductor or cable that is to be cut, and a through bore for receiving a round cable or conductor from which the insulation layer is to be stripped, the other handle member carrying a single adjustable depth blade for cutting or stripping the insulated cable or conductor, as desired. The two handle members also carry a pair of precision stripping blades for stripping the insulation from a flat thin multi-conductor insulated cable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a versatile hand-operated scissors-type cable and wire cutter and stripper for use in the preparation of cables and wire for electrical, data and networking communications, telephone communications, broadcast communications, and industrial wiring applications. The tool is capable of cutting and stripping round wires and cable with a minimum diameter of 0.07 inches (1.75 mm) and a maximum diameter of 0.50 inches (12.7 mm), and flat satin telephone cables with a maximum of 10 conductors. Furthermore, the tool is operable to cut and strip 4-pair data networking cable, 25-pair data and telephone cable, 4-conductor, 6-conductor, 8-conductor, and 10-conductor flat satin telephone cable, multi-conductor control cable, and standard electrical hook-up wire between the wire sizes of 14 AWG (2.5 mm2 DIN) and 1 AWG-1/0 (50 mm2 DIN).
According to another object of the invention, the tool contains an adjustable blade depth setting wheel that allows the user to set the cutting and stripping blade depth at a level that ensures round cable and wires can be stripped of the outer insulating jacket without scoring the inner wires, conductors, or shielding. The flat satin stripper means includes two blades that have a precision-calibrated, pre-set cutting depth that ensures the inner wires and conductors of the cable are not scored during a stripping operation. The cutting section is capable of providing a slicing-action, thereby to cut through wire and cable in a manner to prevent deformation of shape. The tool contains a self-regulating closure control spring system that prevents the tool from opening or closing too far causing inadequate stripping or scoring respectively. The tool is comprised of nylon reinforced plastic frame for long life, shock resistance, and durability. The cutting and stripping blades are formed from stainless steel for long life, corrosion resistance, and long-term sharpness.